The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera jamesonii, referred to by the cultivar name `Terozet`. `Terozet` was originated from a hybridization program in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in 1990. The female parent was `83.242`, and the male parent was `C.P.6`. The female parent `83.242` differs from `Terozet` by its sharp yellow color and dark black disc floret, its low productivity, its smaller flower diameter (approx. 100 mm) and its good vase-life. `83.242` has not been patented in the United States. Moreover, it has been available to others outside the company. The male parent `C.P.6` differs from `Terozet` by its different pink color, its high productivity, and its shorter stems. `C.P.6` has not been patented in the United States. It was not available to others outside the company. The new cultivar was selected by me from the progeny of the stated parentage on or about November 1990. The first asexual reproduction of `Terozet` was accomplished when vegetative cuttings for tissue culture initiation were taken on November 1990 in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The new cultivar is presently being propagated by cuttings and tissue culture. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated November 1990 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Terozet` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of `Terozet`, which in combination distinguish this Gerbera from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Type: Single.
2. Color of ray floret: Distinctive predominantly orange color, with a pink blush fused over the basal and central areas of the laminas, becoming progressively less intensely pink and more yellow toward the margin and apex.
3. Color of disc floret: Green-black.
4. Color of perianthy lobe: Orange with a light pink blush which is heavier in the central and basal portions.
5. Diameter of flower head: Large 120 mm.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to me, there is no cultivar similar in comparision to `Terozet`.